The work supported by this research grant is aimed at the elucidation of the complete amino acid sequence of a number of ragweed allergens. At the present time the focus is on the ragweed allergen 3, a 100 amino acid potent allergen isolated from the short ragweed. At the present time approximately 95% of the primary structure is known.